


Revenge is a Bottle Best Served Warm

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Forced Diaper Usage, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Implied Cheating, Laxatives, Masturbation, Mental Regression, Mittens - Freeform, Mitts, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pacifier Gag, Pacifiers, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Spanking, Wetting, baby talk, bottle feeding, forced age play, hand restraints, littlespace, mdlb, messing, mommy dom little boy, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katy is distraught when her ex boyfriend James leaves her to be with his ex girlfriend who he had been seeing behind Katy's back.She decides that if he's going to act like a child, he'll be treated like one too.





	1. Mommy Dearest

The feeling of tightness and restraint caused James to finally awaken from his induced slumber. As he opened his eyes, he saw pitch black nothingness and that was about it. He couldn't really even make out what was in front of him or get any idea of where he possibly could have been. The restrained feeling was confirmed when he attempted to move his hands to rub the drowsiness from his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move them. They were tied to something - it felt like cold poles, probably the headboard of a metal bed frame. This started a sinking feeling in his chest as he knew his bed frame wasn't metal - this wasn't his bed. This wasn't his house. Where he hell was he?

"H-hello..? An- Anyone here?" The Aussie boy called out sheepishly, not knowing if he actually wanted to hear an answer back. This was an incredibly unsettling setting and he just wanted to get out of here and go home. 'Who would want to kidnap me?' He thought to himself, and started mentally going through a list of people he knew. He didn't have any enemies that he knew of, or none that came to mind anyway. It was a totally real possibility that maybe it was someone he met at the club the previous night. He shuddered at the thought of someone drugging his drink and then bringing him home to do... who knows what with him.

"Helloooo!" He cried out, beginning to panic. "Can anyone hear me?" He squirmed on the bed only to find out after he began to move his lower body that he... must have pissed himself. His pants were very much wet and there was a freezing puddle of urine underneath him. He groaned softly at the realization and tried to keep himself still after that as to not slosh around in his now cold urine. 

Just then, the sound of door creaking as it was swung open was heard and some light shown in from the top of a stair case. In the door frame stood a shadowed figure that James couldn't make out at first. The figure felt around for the light switch and flipped it on, and then it became very clear who it was. 

"Katy!" James said in mixed surprise and relief. "Thank god you're here! Help me please, I can't move!"

"Ah, I see you're awake now," Katy spoke as she made her way down the stairs. It was now clear that the place that James was trapped in was a basement, with cement walls and floor and no windows in sight. The wood stairs creaked softly as the blonde woman went down them. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up, sleepyhead." 

"Huh?" James asked. "Katy, please, help me get out of these restraints!" He whined and tugged a bit trying to free his hands. "They're so tight... they're hurting my wrists." Then, a light bulb finally went off in James' mind. "Y... You put me down here, didn't you?" He asked wearily. 

"Took you long enough..." Katy said with a giggle as she reached the bottom stair and went over to the restrained boy on the bed. She looked him over and saw his very damp pants. "Oh dear, did you have an accident while you were sleeping?" She asked in a voice that you'd expect to hear from someone talking to a very young child. "Oh, you poor little thing. Can't control your bladder, huh?" James felt his face grow hot as he wriggled a little on the bed uncomfortably. 

"K-Katy..." He whined. "P-please let me go home..." It was all beginning to make sense now that he knew who his captor was. "I-I know our break-up was messy and you have every right to be mad at me, a-and you can hate me for the rest of your life if you want to... J-just please don't hurt me..." He trembled and his eyes began to water in fear. "D-don't do something you won't be able to take back, p-please..." 

The woman stared down at the sniveling, trembling man tied to her guest room bed. The visual of this scared, defenseless and bound-up boy made a smile come across her lips. It was a sight to behold, given that he was taller and heavier than her yet he seemed so afraid of her and was completely at her mercy. 

"Aww, just look at you... You seem so scared." She said softly and brought her hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek. If this were in any other situation, this action would have soothed James. But in this context, it was downright frightening. What was she getting at here? "Poor baby... It's alright, I won't hurt you... unless you give me a reason to." James felt his blood run cold as a tear run down his cheek, Katy wiping it away with her thumb. "Shh, don't cry love. Everything will be okay, just let me explain..."

Katy took a seat on the bed, sitting next to James and placing a towel down to avoid the cold piss puddle on the bed. "You're right, this is about our break-up... You really hurt me, James. You took everything we had built up together throughout our relationship and destroyed it, all over your skank of an ex you can't seem to get over." She closed her eyes and mentally relived the whole argument, remembering how much it hurt when she heard James utter the words 'I still love her' and finding all of the texts he had sent the other girl. She opened her eyes and sighed. "You and I had so many plans together. We were going to get a house together, get married... have a baby, even. Remember that conversation?" She asked. 

James nodded a bit, admittedly only vaguely remembering it. "Y-yeah, I do."

The smile returned to Katy's face. "Well, I know one thing- I'm getting that baby one way or another." Those words sent shivers down James' spine and made his heart beat rapidly in fear. 

"P-please! Katy, don't do this!" James cried out and trembled.

"Shhhhh... It's not what you think, relax," Katy said and brought her hand to his brunet hair and ran her fingers through it. "I wouldn't dream of that... I dream of a more... unconventional way, let's put it." James went from terrified to mainly confused as he looked up at his ex girlfriend. "James... you're going to be my baby. I figure, since you already act so immaturely and like a child, I might as well treat you like one. I find that to be a pretty fitting punishment for your behavior, wouldn't you agree?" She asked in a sweet but condescending voice.

"N-no!" James said and struggled to break free from his restraints. "No, I'm not letting you force your sick fetish on me!" He tugged as hard as he could and tried to release himself.

"Aww, how cute," Katy smiled and giggled, getting up from the bed. "Thinking you can get out of your restraints... I made them extra tight for a reason, silly boy." 

"Let me go, Katelyn!" James shouted and thrashed about on the bed, no longer caring about his freezing wet pants. "Let me go NOW!"

"Now, is that any way to talk to your mommy?" Katy asked with a devious smirk on her face. 

"FUCK YOU!" James yelled and continued to attempt to escape his bondage. "I am not calling you that! Go to hell!"

Katy shook her head in disappointment. "Tsk tsk tsk, such foul language for such a little boy. I know I certainly didn't teach you that. I know just the trick..." She went over to a bedside table and opened a drawer, pulling something out that James couldn't see because he was too busy yelling and carrying on. She went back next to the yelling Aussie and quickly maneuvered a gag into his mouth to get him to be quiet. James yelled in surprise and coughed and gagged a bit as it was fastened behind his head. He moved his tongue in an attempt to move the gag and he found that what he felt in his mouth was a rubber teat, like one you would find on a pacifier. 

Katy smiled at her work. "There we go, hopefully no more yelling and swearing now. Act up anymore and I'll have to spank you, understand?" She asked. "Nod if you do."

James glared at her but slowly nodded. 'Fine, but I'm not sucking on this stupid dummy gag...' He thought.

"Good. Hopefully you'll be a good boy for mommy while she gets you cleaned up now." She smiled and left James' side for a moment, returning with some items that made his heart drop. In her hands she held a thick, puffy diaper, a pack of wipes, a bottle of diaper cream and a canister of baby powder. The boy's face went hot again as he slowly started to realize that Katy was pulling out all the stops on this whole babying thing. 

Katy started to tug down James' soaked pants and underwear, and James turned away to avoid having to watch the embarrassing act. She got the soiled articles of clothing removed and carefully placed the open diaper underneath his bottom. She then took some wet wipes and gently cleaned up his privates and bum and spread some cream over the area, making sure to pay extra attention to his little 4 inch cock and giving it a few strokes. James blushed furiously and shut his eyes, very embarrassed that this was beginning to turn him on. 'This is so wrong...' He thought and tried to ignore his dick twitching slightly. 'Just ignore it. Don't think about it...' 

Katy smirked a little as she noticed he was beginning to become aroused. "Aww. Baby likes having his little cock played with, doesn't he?" She purred, making the boy whimper softly in embarrassment. "Well, that's all you're getting for now. Maybe if you stay a good boy for a while, mommy'll play with it some more." She took the baby powder and sprinkled some over his diaper area and then securely taped the diaper to his waist. She put a hand on his crinkly padded crotch and smiled, "There we go... Wow, your first diaper change. One of many more to come." She giggled.

James felt his heart sink with dread at the thought of actually having to use a nappy... and then letting his ex change him, of all people. Maybe if he just went along with this, he'll be let go before he even has a chance to soil himself.

The blonde looked her ex boyfriend turned baby over, smiling and admiring just how cute he looked. "You look adorable, darling... But you know what would look even more cute on you?" She dug into the table drawer again and pulled out what appeared to be a pair of leather mitts. James didn't even fight it this time, seeing as he had no other option, and allowed her to put the mitts on over his hands and tighten them before untying his restrains from the bed. "There we go..." She said and smiled, helping the boy sit up on the bed. "Awww, look at you... You already look like such a cute baby, Jimmy." 

James cringed at the use of his nickname. She used to call him Jimmy all the time, but in this setting it just felt dirty hearing it. Katy placed her hand on his cheek again, holding his face and looking into his big, brown eyes with a look of love that was almost soothing to him. "You and I are going to have so much fun, baby boy..." She said softly. James gulped softly and shivered at the thoughts of what was surely to come.


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy shows James his new room and lays down the rules. James almost immediately starts breaking them.

Katy took James' mitt-covered hand and helped him off the bed. "I think now's the perfect time to show you to your nursery!" She said with a smile and lead him upstairs and out of the basement. The boy, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening to him, reluctantly followed the blonde, his newly adorn diaper making the most obvious and obnoxious crinkling sounds as he waddled behind her. They left the basement and went down a hallway that James was somewhat familiar with. The two stopped in front of a door that he'd never opened before - he just assumed it was a guest room or a storage room or something, he never had a reason to look in it before.

She grabbed the door handle with her free hand and slowly twisted the knob, "Without further ado..." She said, sounding excited, "Your new nursery!" She opened the door and stepped inside the room with the diaper-clad Aussie. 

James took a good, long look at this new room he had never seen before. The walls were covered in a wallpaper that was reminiscent of the wallpaper in Andy's room in Toy Story - sky blue with a repeated white fluffy cloud pattern. The floor was an off-white, plush soft rug texture that probably wouldn't be smart to put in an actual infant's nursery in case of stains, but it sure did feel nice on the skin. 

Right across from the two was a large wood crib with a very soft looking light blue blanket and a white fluffy pillow inside. Also inside the crib were a few miscellaneous baby toys - a teddy bear, a rattle and a set of plastic keys, as well as a crib soother hanging on the rail of the crib that looked like an aquarium with cartoonish looking sea creatures inside. Hanging above the crib was a mobile that had soft planets, stars and a rocketship. In the corner of the room nearest to the crib was a rocking chair and a bookcase full of bedtime stories and baby books.

On one side of the room stood an adult-sized changing table, with cabinets underneath the changing pad that James assumed held the nappies and changing supplies, and a trash bin next to it. Not far from the table was a door that stood slightly ajar and appeared to be a closet. On the other side of the room was a big toy box filled to the brim with countless stuffed animals and plastic toys that probably made loud obnoxious noises or music. Next to the toy box was a play kitchen set complete with fake food, little plastic pots and pans and dishes and cutlery. 

"So... What do you think?" Katy asked and looked at James with a smile. "Do you like it?" 

James felt like he was going to pass out. This was all so much to take in... He had no idea they even made baby furniture in adult sizes. Where did Katy even get this stuff? Did she build it herself or is there some underground adult baby market he never heard of before? And how much did all of this cost her? It had to be a fortune. 

As his head was swimming in all kinds of thoughts, he started to absentmindedly chew on the rubber nipple on his dummy gag. He had a nervous habit of chewing on things, usually his nails or a pencil if one was near. But seeing as chewing his nails wasn't an option, the paci had to do. He soon nodded in response to Katy's question, making her smile gleefully. 

"Oh, good! I'm glad you like it," She said. "Because this is where you're going to be spending a loooot of your time from now on. Between here, the kitchen and the bathroom, you're never leaving this house unless I'm taking you somewhere with me." Her smile became devious. "And don't get your hopes up about the bathroom - you're only allowed in there for bath time or in case you get sick," she added. "No potty privileges for you."

These words made James' heart sink. She really wasn't kidding about this whole punishment thing, was she? She really intended on keeping him here and babying and humiliating him.

"While we're on the subject, let's talk about rules, shall we?" Katy said and lead James over to the rocking chair, sitting down in it and having the boy sit on her lap.

"Rule number one - this one's obvious. Whatever Mommy says, goes. You will wear whatever I pick out for you, eat whatever I give you, and do whatever I tell you to do. You will always call me Mommy or Mama. No ifs, ands or buts about it. You will not backtalk, hit, kick or bite me. You'll get one warning to fix your attitude before I put you over my knee.

"Rule number two - as I just said with the no potty privilege - no big boy activities. That means no swearing, no using the toilet, no using any silverware when we eat, no dressing or changing or washing yourself, and absolutely no touching yourself.

"Which leads me into rule number three - if you need to cum, it's Mommy's responsibility to make it happen, not yours. If I change any sticky diapers that I didn't cause, you're going over my lap immediately.

"And rule number four - you will use your diapers. You will use them for number one and number two and you will let me change you or you will get punished while still wearing your dirty diaper, or get a terrible diaper rash. 

"And I think that covers it. Any questions?" Katy asked. 

James had quite a few questions to say the least. But not only was he afraid to say anything, he physically couldn't because of the gag in his mouth. Katy took notice of that and undid the gag, a string of drool following the dummy teat as it was removed from his mouth. 

"Sorry about that, Mommy forgot you couldn't talk with that in your mouth!" Katy said and went to wipe the drool from James' face, only for him bat her hand away with his mitt in sudden anger. 

"You can't fucking expect me to just go along with this!" James said, his face red in embarrassment and anger. "This is madness Katelyn! You're fucking mental!" 

He tried to escape from Katy's lap only for him to get caught in an impossibly tight grip he had never felt from her before. He wriggled and tried to break free but was forced into submission and strewn across the blonde's lap, face down. 

"What did I just FUCKING say?" Katy growled in James' ear as she held him down on her lap. He trembled and tried to weakly scramble out from under her grip, but it was hopeless. She tugged his diaper down and exposed his plump, chubby ass. "And after I just explained the rules to you, no less..." She said. "What a rotten little brat you are."

The ensuing spanking was a pain that James had never experienced before. The first few swats hurt like hell, then it just felt worse and worse the more swift spanks were delivered to his stinging ass. He tried not to, but by the 5th swat, he started sobbing. The longer the spanking went on for, his cries turned into wails of pain and pleads to stop. 

"I-I-I'm sor-rry! I'm - ah! I'm s-sorry! P-please Ka-aty! S-stop i-i-it!" He gasped out between cries. 

"Please, what?" Katy asked, delivering another painful swat to James' red bum. 

"P-p-please, M-Mummy-y!" He wailed and shuddered pathetically. "I-I'll be a-a g-good - ahh! A good b-boy! Pl-please, I'm s-so sorry M-Mummy!"

By then, Katy had gotten to the 15th swat and decided the boy had had enough. She pulled his nappy back up over his sore bottom and sat him upright on her lap, and it was clear to see that James was far from done with crying. His face was red and his cheeks were tear streaked and snot dribbled from his nose - it was quite a pitiful sight indeed.

While Katy was satisfied with the punishment she dealt, she also felt bad for making the man cry so hard. She saw how red his ass was, but she still had no idea just how painful the punishment she inflicted on him was. Plus, all pettiness aside, he was her baby now and Mommies shouldn't punish their babies without comforting them as well. She gently but firmly pulled the sobbing boy into a hug as she slowly rocked the rocking chair back and forth. 

"Shhh, there there sweetheart..." Katy whispered into James' ear and used one hand to gently rub his back and the other to caress his curly brown hair. "Mommy's got you... I'm sorry I made you cry so much, baby. I want this to be an enjoyable experience for both of us, but you need to learn your lesson. Mommy means business and you can't defy her or you'll get punished, those are the rules. I know you can be a good boy if you try, so please try for Mommy, okay?" 

James cried and sniveled into the woman's shoulder, tears and snot soaking into her shirt as he whimpered at the pain his tush was in. But soon the rocking, the whispering and the gentle loving touching made his sons die down into only tiny soft sniffles. His ass still hurt a lot, but he felt a little better emotionally. The boy looked up at Katy, his face a mess of tears and snot. He felt so small and helpless in this position. He sniffled again and nodded slightly, reluctant to go along with this cruel and unusual punishment.

Katy smiled a bit and grabbed a tissue, cleaning up the Aussie's wet face, "Good. There's a good boy." She planted a kiss on the tip of the boy's nose and pulled him into another, tight hug. "Mommy loves you, baby Jimmy." 

James blinked and sighed softly, slowly returning the hug and resting his face in the crook of Katy's neck. "I love you too... M-Mummy."


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy force-feeds James his least favorite flavor of baby food.

James and Katy remained in the rocking chair for a while, the blonde gently rocking back and forth as she held her overgrown baby close and cuddled him. Her attempts to comfort him only went so far as James still felt incredibly nervous and apprehensive about this whole ordeal.

After some time passed, the boy's stomach omitted a low growl. It even surprised James as he looked down at his stomach after the fact, making Katy giggle a bit. 

"Is someone hungry?" She asked. He nodded a bit, looking away from her and blushing a little. Katy smiled and stood up from the rocking chair, helping James up to his feet as well. "I'll bet you are, you haven't eaten anything at all today! Let's go and get some nummies in that tummy." She said and gave the boy's soft chubby tummy a little poke, making him squirm as she laughed. 

Katy took James' mitt-covered hand and led him out of the nursery and to the kitchen, where - much to James' dismay - stood an adult-sized high chair next to the kitchen table. He was about to ask if he really had to sit in that thing, but he decided that maybe now wasn't a good time to be questioning her. Not after what had just happened... 

The woman took her baby to the high chair and took the tray off, helping him settle in to the seat (which was difficult for James to do with his bum still very much sore from the spanking he just got) and strapping him in before setting the tray back down. 

"Mommy'll be right back," Katy said before turning around and leaving for a moment. She soon returned with a baby bottle, a couple of jars of something and a little baby spoon. James put two and two together and groaned softly at the realization - he was going to have to eat mushy baby food. He hoped that whatever this was, maybe it would taste somewhat alright.

"Here we are!" She said cheerfully as she sat the bottle and jars down on the tray. James got a look at the labels and felt his stomach churn - strained peas. He fucking hated peas with a passion, and Katy knew this. This was definitely an act of pettiness. She smiled at him with fake sweetness. "Oooh, Jimmy, you're having peas for dinner! Your favorite!" 

'Fuck off.' James thought. 'Fuck off fuck off fuck OFF you cunt.' 

Katy opened one of the jars and grabbed the spoon, gathering some of the mushy green substance onto it and bringing it up to the boy's mouth. "Open wide, baby!" She cooed to him. James simply turned his head and kept his mouth closed. Katy tried it again, only for him to move his head again. 

The woman was beginning to get impatient. Then she got an idea. She reached up and pinched James' nose shut with her other hand and waited. 'Any second now...' She thought. Eventually the inevitable happened and James opened his mouth and gasped for breath, during which Katy shoved the spoon full of mushy peas into his mouth and forced his mouth closed, drawing the spoon out from between his lips.

James' face tightened in disgust at the taste and texture of the abomination in his mouth. He shut his eyes and gulped it down as quickly as possible, looking up at Katy with an 'are you happy now?' expression. 

Katy smiled deviously. She took the spoon and gathered more food on it, feeding her baby without having to pinch his nose again. James managed to choke down every last spoonful of the bland mush, keeping his gagging to a minimum. Sometime when he was in the process of swallowing the food he already had in his mouth, she would bring another spoonful up to is lips and would end up getting peas all over his mouth and chin. He hated every second of this and prayed it would end soon. 

Eventually his prayers were answered and the 3 jars of baby food were soon empty. Katy grabbed a napkin and cleaned the boy's face off and smiled at him. "There we go, what a good boy!" She said and patted his head. "Eating all of your dinner like a good little baby. I'm so proud of you!" 

James grimaced a little at the attention, his mouth salivating heavily and his stomach churning. He desperately needed something to get this disgusting taste out of his mouth. He saw the baby bottle on the tray and saw that it was full of milk. 'Whatever, I need to wash out this shit taste!' he thought and reached for the bottle, only for Katy to snatch it away. 

"Aww, does baby want some milky now?" She cooed condescendingly at the man. "You must be a hungry little baby... I have some more jars of mushed peas I could always feed you." She said with a devious grin. James' eyes widened as he shook his head. "Aw, no? You want your baba?" Katy asked, shaking the bottle gently in her hand. James nodded desperately and looked up at her pleadingly. "Hmm... Okay baby, you can have your milky... But only if you ask for it, nicely." She added, smiling. 

James whined softly and swallowed, wanting so much to actually get something that tastes good in his mouth. But at the same time, was it worth humiliating himself over?... Yes, in this case, it was, because the peas taste was unbearable at this point. He sighed a little and looked at Katy. "Can I please have some milk?" He asked. 

Katy shook her head, "Hmm, nope. You didn't ask correctly. I guess I'll just have to put this milk away for now," she said and began to turn to put the bottle in the fridge before the Aussie interrupted. 

"Wait, no!" James said desperately. He sighed again and tried to mentally prepare himself for the embarrassment. "M-may I... have some m-milky, please, M-Mummy?" He forced out, his cheeks pink with blush. 

The blonde smiled. "Awwww, of course you can, baby..." She lifted the tray off of the high chair, unstrapped James and set him on his feet. "Follow me." She took James to the living room and sat down on the couch, having the boy lay down with his head in her lap. She brought the bottle teat down to his lips and James did the rest.

He wrapped his mouth around the teat and started suckling from it, earning a thin stream of the creamiest, richest milk he had ever tasted before. Maybe it just tasted so good because it was being compared to the yucky peas he had just eaten, but that was beside the point. Although it was embarrassing to be drinking from a bottle, the relief from the icky taste in his mouth made him momentarily forget that. 

While the baby nursed from his bottle, Katy turned on the TV and flipped the channel to a channel that showed only children's programming. As much as James hated to admit it, he thought he could use some mind numbing cartoons about now. He suckled down his milk while watching Peppa Pig and having his hair lovingly played with by Katy until the bottle was empty. 

Katy pulled the bottle teat out of James' mouth, and the boy almost immediately began hiccuping. He must have drank his milk too quickly. Katy giggled at this. "Aww, poor baby. Mommy knows what to do." She sat the boy up and brought him close to her, patting his back rhythmically. It took a few confusing moments before James finally omitted a decent belch. The woman giggled, "There we go! All better." 

James just blushed and buried his face into Katy's shoulder afterwards. This was all so embarrassing for him... And he didn't want to admit it but... He was kind of liking this attention. Who doesn't wish they had someone catering to their every whim? If this wasn't being done against his will, he might like this kind of treatment... minus the diapers.


	4. Bedtime Floodgates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As bedtime rolls around, James' bottle goes right to his bladder and he tries to distract himself.

After a while of watching television, Katy checked the time on her phone. "Sweetheart, it's getting pretty close to bedtime." She said and yawned. "Mommy's kinda sleepy herself." 

James got a look at the time as well and groaned. "It's only 9!" He said and grumbled. "I'm not even tired..." 

Katy looked down at the boy with a skeptical look on her face. "Is that backtalk I hear?" She asked in a 'are you sure you want to do that?' way.

He quickly shook his head and looked away. "N-no, Mummy..." He mumbled. 

The blonde smirked. "Good. Now, let's get you dressed for bed and read you a story or two." She shut the TV off and got herself and the boy up from the couch and took him to the nursery. She went over to the closet door and opened it, revealing the clothes that were inside.

James had no idea they made such childish looking clothes in adult sizes. There were onesies - some in solid colors and others with colorful cutesy patterns on them, footie pajamas and sleepers that looked very soft and cozy, and a few casual looking shirts and bottoms. Also in the closet were a couple unmarked boxes that gave no indication of what were in them, but he hoped for his sake that they were just for shoes and nothing incredibly raunchy or embarrassing. 

Katy looked at the clothes on the rack for a few moments before reaching in and grabbing a pair of footies that were a dark blue with a space pattern with planets, stars and UFOs on it. Upon further inspection, James also realized that the pajamas had a button-up flap on the back where his bottom would be - he assumed it was so she could undo the flap check his nappy without having to take his pajamas all the way off. He groaned in his head at the thought of it. 

The woman stripped James of his shirt so that he stood before her only in a diaper and his mitts. He basically felt naked and bare, a blush forming across his face as he refused to make eye contact with her while she cooed at him. 

"Aww, look at my nakey baby!" Katy giggled and gave his tummy a little tickle, ignoring the boy's squirms and whines of protest. "Look at that cute little chubby tummy. All full of peas and milky. I'm surprised you haven't needed a diaper change yet. But you will sooner or later..." She said with a devious grin. She got his pajamas and helped him into them, admiring the outfit once he was dressed. "Awww, you look adorable, baby! Those look so comfy on you too." 

James looked down at his new pajamas. He did have to admit - they were soft and very comfortable. He was sure they'd keep him warm at night as well. He might have owned and wore these on his own accord if he wasn't being forced to wear them. The only thing he didn't like was the butt-flap. He could do without that part. But he supposed that it would be his only way of using the toilet without taking the whole thing off (if he wasn't padded, anyway).

As he thought about that, a dreadful realization struck him. His bladder suddenly started to feel tight and full. 'No... no no no, please no.' He thought. 'Please. I don't want to use this stupid thing. That'll only give her what she wants...' He sighed softly. 'I can hold it. I'll wait until she puts me to bed then I'll sneak out and use the toilet, easy.' 

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" Katy asked, smirking. "Did Mommy speak too soon? Does baby Jimmy need a diapy change now?" She teased and giggled. 

James blushed furiously and shook his head quickly. "No! I mean, uh, n-no, Mummy. I'm still all... er, d-dry." He said quietly. "And clean." 

"Well... If you say so," the blonde said. "But you won't be for long. At least by tomorrow, you'll need a change. You can't hold it in forever. You really shouldn't hold it anyway, it's bad for your health sweetie." She took James' mitt-covered hand and lead him to the rocking chair and bookcase. "Here, pick out a story for Mommy to read to you before bed." She said.

James took a look at just how many books there were -there were a lot, to be frank. His brain was a mess at the moment, trying to distract himself from his very full bladder. He picked out a random book that happened to be a book full of classic Dr. Seuss stories and handed it to Katy. She smiled and seemed content with this choice and sat down in the rocking chair, settling James down on her lap and opening the book up to the first story. 

The stories were alright - it was Dr. Seuss, not really anything to complain about. The only problem was that   
poor James couldn't really focus on the stories being read to him. No matter how hard he tried to take his mind off of it, it always wandered back to his aching bladder. He really felt like he would explode any minute down there. His thighs tightened gradually as he became more and more desperate. He slowly tried to sneak his mitt-covered hands down to his crotch so he could attempt to relieve the pressure.

Katy took notice of this while she was in the middle of reading Green Eggs and Ham. She looked down at her baby and saw his hands on his padded crotch and his thighs pressed together. She smirked a little and set the book down, taking his hands and pulling them away from his diaper area. "Now now, none of that, baby. Mommy can tell you're about to burst. Just let go sweetie... You'll feel so much better." 

The Aussie shook his head and blushed, squirming uncomfortably in the woman's lap. "Noooo..." He whined softly. "I don't want to, Mummy..." 

Hearing James whine and call her 'Mommy' in that adorable accent and voice of his and seeing him squirm and wriggle helplessly was very amusing to Katy. But regardless, she really did want him to just let go in his diaper - the boy was clearly very uncomfortable from holding it. Then she got an idea. She placed her hand right where his bladder was and pressed down on it gently, making the boy's eyes widen and squirm more. 

"N-no!" He begged and wriggled, "P-please don't! Please... don't..." He trailed off and eventually stopped talking as he felt his bladder give in. It started out as just a trickle before it became a heavy stream into his diaper. He blushed heavily as he felt his nappy grow warm and heavy and the sound of his piss hissing behind the thick padding was audible. He whimpered and his lower lip trembled in embarrassment as he completely flooded his diaper. But as much as this was embarrassing, he had to admit that it felt really good too, to finally relieve himself. His stream soon came to an end and he covered his face with his mitts and cried softly, feeling very conflicting emotions of pure embarrassment and pure bliss. 

All the while Katy new one thing for sure - she was enjoying this very much. She could hear the sounds of him peeing and could somewhat feel the warmth radiating off of his diaper and through his pajamas. She placed her hand on his crotch and felt just how soaked and full of piss his nappy was. 'He really had to go...' She thought. It was safe to assume that his diaper was soaked to max capacity. 

Soon the sounds of hissing died down and were instead replaced with the sounds of James crying and sniffling. The woman looked and saw his face buried in his mitts, making her frown. "Oh, darling, don't cry..." She said and gently pulled his mitts away from his red face. "Don't feel bad, baby, that's what your diapies are for." She pulled him into a hug and gently rubbed his back. "And you know Mommy doesn't mind changing you, no matter if you're soaked or stinky. It's Mommy's job, you're just a baby and you can't do it yourself or use the potty yet. Mommy doesn't mind, baby." 

The boy just weeped into Katy's shoulder. This was all too much for him... He felt so many different emotions right now - mainly confused, embarrassed, relieved, comforted and needy. He knew one thing for certain: he wanted out of his wet nappy. It was starting to lose it's warmth already and it was making him uncomfortable again. 

"Aww, does baby want his diapy changed now?" The woman asked, picking up on James' squirming. He nodded and sniffled, looking up from her shoulder. "Ask Mommy politely, please." Katy said.

James was silent for a moment, presumably debating with himself internally whether or not he should, before he finally began speaking. "Please... change my nappy, Mummy?" He asked nearly perfectly. 

Katy was impressed - she didn't have to correct him or anything. She smiled down at him. "Of course baby boy, Mommy will change you." She got up from the rocking chair and decided she would carry James this time, which wasn't too hard considering how strong she was. She carried the overgrown baby to the changing table and laid him down on it, taking his pajamas off and revealing his absolutely soaked diaper. The wetness indicators had gone from yellow to blue, meaning it was completely drenched on the inside. She untaped the nappy and tossed it in the bin, grabbing another clean diaper and placing it underneath his bottom. She then expertly began wiping him up and spreading lotion on his diaper area, which also helped soothe his still sore bottom from the spanking he got earlier that day. She sprinkled baby powder on his crotch and bottom as well and rubbed it in, taping his clean diaper up and redressing him. 

While he was changed and dressed, James felt numb. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel. Part of him wanted to yell and thrash about and cry in embarrassment, and a seemingly new part of him wanted to just relent and let his new Mommy care for him. She even said herself that she didn't mind it. But no... He was an adult and he needed to act like one and be treated like one. But... He liked Mommy's attention. 

"There we go!" Katy said and smiled once he was dressed again. "All done, all clean and ready for the night." She lifted James up from the changing table and held him close to her, gently running her fingers through his mop of curly brown hair. "You're so soft and cuddly, sweetheart." She cooed to him and nuzzled his cheek, making the boy blush. 

She smiled and brought him over to his crib, pulling the bars down and settling him inside it and tucking him underneath his blanket before setting the bars back up. She turned on the mobile and the crib soother, as well as placing the teddy bear next to him. She went over to grab something else and came back with a regular pacifier, not a dummy gag like last time. She gently nudged the teat into the boy's mouth, who wasn't in the mood to object or fight it right now and just let it sit in his mouth for now. "Goodnight, baby..." Katy spoke softly. "See you in the morning. Mommy loves you." She leaned in and kissed his forehead before turning and leaving the nursery, turning the light off on the way out. 

James just lay in his crib, trying to relax himself enough to get some sleep. His crying had wore him out, but he still wasn't ready to sleep just yet. He looked up at his mobile, realize that the music coming from it was a music box version of Rocketman. 'That's kind of neat...' he thought. He looked over at the crib soother and watched the fake aquarium, the soft bubble and water noises it made and the cartoony sea life floating around in it making it interesting. He felt the soft fur of the teddy bear against his cheek and nuzzled the stuffed animal a bit, making him feel just a touch safe and happy deep down. Then he paid attention to the dummy teat in his mouth... he knew he probably shouldn't, but he decided to give it an experimental suck. The rubber teat fit his adult mouth perfectly and it actually felt kind of good to suck on.

Soon the action became automatic and he was absentmindedly sucking on the dummy while cuddling his teddy bear and watching bthe crib soother. His eyelids slowly started to lower as he became more and more relaxed. This was such a strange feeling, a mixture of shame and relaxation. He'd never felt this before. He'd think about it more some other time, but for right now, he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and slowly sucked on his binky, the sounds of music box Elton John and the fake aquarium lulling him to sleep.


	5. Pleasant Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy helps her baby with his little problem in the morning.

The next morning, James slowly awoke once he felt Katy gently rubbing his back with her hand. "Wake up, baby..." She cooed to him softly. It was a pleasant way to wake up - a lot more pleasant than how he woke up the previous day, anyway. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up in the crib. 

It wasn't until his started to sit up that he realized he had two problems. One being that he was wet again somehow, despite not drinking anything before bed. The second problem being that he had a bit of a morning wood problem. He couldn't remember what his dream was about, so he had no clue what was the cause of his erection. All he knew was that it hurt and he wanted to get rid of it. 

"Something the matter, baby?" The woman asked, sliding the bars down on the crib and taking the boy into her arms. Before he could say anything, she started to check his nappy. She felt the crotch and it indeed felt wet, but she also discovered something else once she felt James squirm and heard him stifle a moan. Then she noticed that she indeed feel an erection in the front of his diaper and smirked. 

"Oh my..." She said. "Looks like baby's little prick is hard. Did he have a special dream last night?" She brought him over to the rocking chair instead of the changing table and sat down, making the boy begin to feel uneasy and hope she wasn't going to punish him.

James just blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I-I don't remember..." 

"Aww, you poor thing." She placed her hand on his crotch, right where his dick was pressing against his diaper. "Do you want Mommy to help you?" She cooed to him. "Does baby want Mommy to wub his wittle peepee until he makes stickies in his diapy?" The Aussie blushed harder but nodded, the baby talk both embarrassing him and really turning him on somehow. 

Katy smiled and began to rub the crotch of his diaper, making the boy throw his head back and moan softly. His nappy was still warm and this made the feeling even more pleasurable for him. The woman rubbed and pressed on his diaper, applying pressure on and off and getting a real kick out of her baby's moans and whimpers of pleasure. He bucked his hips up rhythmically in unison with the movement of her hand, getting closer and closer to his climax. Katy bit her bottom lip in determination and quickened her pace a bit and rubbed just a little harder, and within a few moments, it happened. 

The boy tensed up and trembled lightly, his eyes fluttering shut and letting out a moan of pure ecstasy. He stood still for a moment as he shot a pretty decent load into the front of his diaper. He slowly loosened up and relaxed in Katy's hold, feeling like he was on cloud nine at the moment. His nappy was nice and warm, he felt satisfied and calm after making stickies and he felt comfy and safe in Mommy's arms. There was truly no place he would rather be right now.

Katy smiled and sighed softly, also feeling satisfied with making James cum in his diaper. "Aww, did that feel good sweetheart?" She said and brushed her fingers through his hair. He nodded a little, still in a bit of a daze from his climax. "I bet it did. You're a good boy for letting Mommy help you make cummies in your diapy." She slowly got up from the rocking chair and held James close to her. "How about we get you changed now, hmm?" She cooed to him and kissed his cheek and brought him over to the changing table, laying him down on the mat and beginning to take his pajamas off.

It wasn't until he had been undressed and had his wet and sticky nappy removed from his body that it really started to dawn on him what had just happened. He, a grown man who was fully capable of using the toilet, has now wet a diaper twice, and now he... *came* in one too. That bothered him even more than the wetting. He had gone his whole adult life thinking diapers were disgusting and not wanting anything to do with them, and now here he was, pissing and cumming in them like it turned him on. It didn't!

... Or did it? He didn't remember his dream after all. Did he even dream at all? Was his erection actually caused by him uncontrollably pissing himself while asleep? His wet nappy did feel really nice against his cock. Is it the babying? He did begin to feel a bit weird after the incident last night, but he wasn't sure if horny was the word to describe it. This was all so confusing for him. 

Katy cleaned him up and did the usual changing routine, being extra careful around James' still-sensitive privates and taping a new nappy on to him. "There we go, all clean!" She said and picked him up off the mat. "Let's get you dressed now." She stood him up on his feet and went to the closet, picking out a shirt that had green, orange and brown dinosaurs all over it and a pair of soft, stretchy black bottoms. She got him dressed and admired his outfit for a moment. "Such a little cutie." She smiled and cooed to him. "All ready for the day."


	6. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy realizes that James has yet to go number two. She comes up with a plan to help him relieve himself. 
> 
> James also starts to discover his baby headspace.

The day went as smoothly as James would allow it to go. He put up a bit of a fight at breakfast, where he was served pureed apples and bananas, and got a verbal warning before he would cooperate. After breakfast he was allowed to play on a blanket in the floor of his nursery, where he spent most of his time thinking about his current situation rather than playing with the bountiful amount of toys he had. He was fed sweet potatoes at lunch and was sat on the couch to watch television with his Mommy and to say he was bored out of his mind was an understatement. 

All throughout the day, though, one thing resided in Katy's mind - James hadn't pooped yet. He hadn't all day yesterday, and it was starting to look like he was going for day 2. This was worrying to the woman. If he didn't go soon, he'd get sick, and that was the last thing a Mommy ever wants for her baby. Whether this was an act of defiance or simply because he just didn't feel the need the go, she had to do something. 

The woman gently pulled on the back of the Aussie's pants and diaper (much to his embarrassment) to check if maybe he'd gone yet, only to find that he was still clean and dry as a bone. The boy blushed and gave an uncomfortable wriggle as he was checked without warning.

Then she got an idea. A pretty devious idea at that. As much as it wasn't a nice thing to do, she still needed to help encourage him to use his diapers for their intended purpose. And there was no way he'd do it willingly. She decided that after dinner tonight, she would put her plan into action. 

\---

Tonight's dinner was strained carrots - not exactly the best tasting but it beat peas any day. After cleaning the remaining goopy orange baby food from his face, the lady left for a moment. James half expected her to come back with a bottle again, but this time she came carrying a bowl of something.

"Since you've been such a good boy today and you ate all of your dinner," Katy began as she held the bowl in her hands. "I think you've earned yourself a treat." She said with a smile and sat the bowl on the tray in front of him. He looked in and saw that the bowl was full of chocolate pudding. This sparked a bit of joy into his heart - who doesn't like chocolate pudding?! It was his favorite. 

"But," The woman said and pulled the bowl away from the boy. "There's a couple of conditions." 

'Of course there are...' James thought and fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'How dare I assume you'd let me just enjoy something.' 

"First..." Katy said as she removed the tray from the high chair. "I'm going to strip you down to your diaper. That way you can get as dirty as you want, because after this it's bath time. Alright?" 

James blushed but nodded. "Yes, Mummy." The blonde unstrapped him for a moment while she took his clothes off, leaving him in only his nappy - and taking note that he still appeared to be dry and clean. 

"Now, I'm going to take your mitts off and I'm going to allow you to feed yourself," She said and then proceeded to take off the boy's mittens. He stretched his fingers out a bit and wriggled them, allowing them to finally feel a sense of freedom after being trapped in those mitts for so long. 

"T-thank you, Mummy..." James said. "This feels nice." 

Katy smiled. "You're welcome, darling. Don't get used to it though, they're going back on after your bath." 

'Oh. Of course.' James thought. 

The woman strapped the boy back in and placed the tray back on the high chair, setting the bowl back in front of her baby. "There we are, baby. Dig in!" 

He looked down and noticed that it was just the bowl of pudding in front of him. There wasn't a spoon... "Mummy, where's my spoon?" The boy asked innocently.

Katy just giggled. "Aww, look who thinks he's a big boy who can use a spoon! That's adorable. You're just a little baby, you use your hands to feed yourself silly! You didn't think I'd let you use a spoon did you? You could choke on it, sweetie." 

James looked back down at the bowl and sighed softly. He slowly reached one of his hands into the bowl of chilly pudding and scooped some of it into his hand, slowly bringing it up to his mouth and getting it in the best he could before swallowing it. He repeated this action a few more times, trying to do it as neatly as possible. For what it was worth, it was good pudding. He still ended up managing to get the pudding on his face and some of it dropped onto his chest. 

He looked up at the blonde and was met with her holding her phone and seemingly recording him. His heart dropped and his eyes widened at the realization. "P-please don't film me!" He begged. 

"Aw, why not baby?" She asked behind her phone. "Are you camera shy? It's alright, only Mommy's seeing this... Unless you piss her off." She added. "Then she might have to show your ex and your friends and your family how much of a widdle baby you still are." She smiled. "In fact, I think I might upload it online... Let the whole world see how much of a pathetic little diaper-baby you are. But that's only if you're a very bad boy, so you have nothing to worry about unless that happens."

James' heart pounded on his chest at the thought of that happening. His ex, is loved ones, the entire internet would see him in a nappy if he didn't behave for this psychotic bitch. 'I guess I really don't have a choice now...' He thought. 'I have to do whatever the cunt says...' 

"Go on, sweetheart," Katy said. "Finish your pudding. It looks like you're enjoying it." She giggled. The boy's stomach felt a little queasy, presumably from the stress of being blackmailed, but he continued to eat regardless to stay on her good side. He soon finished all of his pudding, his hands, mouth, chin and chest covered in it. He didn't think he was that much of a messy eater until now. 

"Good boy!" The blonde cooed to him. She unstrapped him from the high chair and sat him down on the ground while she got the chair and tray cleaned up. While James' sat their absentmindedly, thinking about how he could possibly get himself away from this situation without Katy posting the video, she checked his diaper again, much to the boy's shock and embarrassment. "Baby, you haven't gone poopoo yet," Katy said, letting go and letting the elastic of his diaper to snap back against his body. "How come? Are you holding it?" She grabbed a free napkins and started to clean the boy's face off.

He shook his head. "No, Mummy..." The boy murmured. "Just haven't felt like I have to go yet." Just as he said that, he felt an intense pressure build in his stomach. It caused him to wince and groan a little, wondering what it was.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The woman asked, noticing his discomfort. "Are you sure you don't have to go? You haven't gone in almost two days, that's not good." James nodded, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Well... I have a feeling you'll go very, very soon." She said, cleaning the remaining remaining pudding off of him. "You can't hold it in forever..." 

Just as she said this, a pretty foul sounding and smelling fart escaped from James, making him blush heavily. The woman just giggled at him. "Excuse you, Stinky." She said and poked his nose. "I think that might have been a warning for what's about to come." She pulled the boy into her arms and held him, bringing him over to a chair at the dining table and sitting down. "Come on, baby, just let go. Mommy will give you a bath as soon as you're done so you won't feel icky for long..." 

James squirmed and whined, his stomach feeling all kinds of screwed up. But no matter how uncomfortable it was, he didn't want to mess his nappy. He didn't want to give this evil woman what she wanted. "N-no... P-please let me use the t-toilet for this..." He begged pathetically. He knew at this point she had definitely put something in his food. He could feel more gas coming, but he wasn't sure if it was only gas this time. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie," Katy said, gently placing her hand on the boy's tummy. "You can't use the potty yet, you're just a baby. Mommy'll clean you up as soon as you're done, I promise. Your tummy will feel a lot better if you just let go..." She softly rubbed the poor boy's aching tummy. "Go on, baby... Go poopie for Mommy, it'll be alright."

"Noooo!" James cried and struggled to keep himself from making a mess. "I won't! I-I don't want to! I don't... I... Don't..." He trailed off as he felt his bowels begin to betray him. His spinchter gave up and loosened and he felt one last wave of pressure ripple through his lower intestines, causing him to instinctively start pushing. A loud, dreadful sounding fart sounded off in the seat of his nappy before a wave of thick, soft poo escaped his bowels and nestled into his padding. He barely had to push anymore to get the rest out as wave after wave of wet farts and mushy stool filled his diaper. The Aussie just weeped in defeat as his forced bowel movement also caused him to lose control of his bladder, effectively filling his nappy to the absolute brim with bodily waste. 

It felt like it was never going to end before it finally came to a halt after seemingly a minute of continuous pooping. The boy had a pretty decently sized bulge in the seat of his diaper from his mess, at least slightly bigger than the size of a tennis ball. The wetness indicators on his nappy had also changed color. The boy just cried and cried in embarrassment over the fact that he had completely filled his nappy like a baby. 

As much as Katy enjoyed hearing and seeing the man shit himself uncontrollably, she began to feel bad once she realized how much he was crying. This really bad to be embarrassing for him. "Shhh... It's okay, baby boy, don't cry..." She said softly and pulled him into a hug. "You're a very good boy for making a messy in your diapy. Mommy wants you to make messies in your diapies, sweetie. Doesn't your tummy feel better now?" She cooed to him and stroked his hair. 

James just cried and sniffled, taking shuddery breaths in between sobs. "F-f-feels... G-gross..." He whimpered. His diaper did indeed feel very squishy and uncomfortable against his bottom. 

"Awww... I bet your diapy does feel yucky after such a big poopoo." The blonde said. She got up from the chair and held the boy close, trying not to squish his mess against him too much. "Let's get you in the bath, hmm? Get you all nice and clean and then we can go night-night." 

She carried the stinky baby to the bathroom and shut the door behind them, setting the still sobbing boy down on the floor while she drew the bath. His cries only increased as he was stripped of his dirty, heavy nappy and he was thoroughly wiped down before he was settled into the warm bath. Katy tried to soothe him by showing him the bubbles and the bath toys she had placed in the tub with him, but it was no use. 

He cried all through his bath, all through getting dried off, all through getting diapered and all through getting dressed into some soft pajamas. The woman was worried that James was going to make himself sick from how much he was crying. "What would make you feel better, sweetheart?" She asked him as she gently stroked his still slightly wet hair. He gave no response and just continued to cry, his voice beginning to sound hoarse. 

Katy looked around the nursery for anything that might soothe the baby. She tried shaking a rattle in front of him, she tried turning his mobile and crib soother on, she tried placing some of his toys in front of him, but nothing seemed to work much. His mobile playing the music box renditions of Elton John music seemed to calm his nerves a bit, but he was still sniffling and letting out tiny cries.

"Shhh..." Katy shushed him softly, trying to find anything else that might help. She found his pacifier and gently nudged it into the boy's mouth, hoping he would take it. To her surprise, he did - he started suckling on the teat almost immediately as he begun to really quiet down now. He wasn't sure why, but his dummy made him feel relaxed. The woman smiled as she wiped away the boy's tears and snot from his face. "There we go... That's better. Baby just needed his binky, didn't he?" She cooed. 

Without thinking about it, James nodded in response and tested his head on her shoulder. He was way too exhausted to worry about being an adult right now. From the massive dump he'd taken to the amounts of crying he just did, he was very tired and he just wanted to shut his brain off for a while. He felt almost broken. 

'Maybe she's right. Maybe I am just a baby.' He thought. 'I cry like one. Eat like one. Pee and poo on myself like one... I should just let her take care of me. Mummy knows what's best for me. I'm just a little baby, I should let my Mummy care for me...' It seemed like the more he thought about it, the further he unintentionally slipped into a more infantile mindset. Soon, it felt like not even in his head did his thoughts sound like one of an adult. 'Me, baby... Mummy care for me...' 

"Would you like Mommy to read you a story before bed, sweetie?" Katy asked. Little Jimmy looked up at his Mummy and nodded - he loved stories! He loved anything Mummy read to him, it made him feel happy and safe and sleepy. The woman noticed a sudden change in the boy's attitude, as well as a bit of a child-like innocent look in his eyes, but didn't really think anything of it. She brought him over to the rocking chair and settled down with him, grabbing a book from the shelf and beginning to read to him. 

About half way through Goodnight Moon, Jimmy's dummy dropped from his mouth and stumbled onto the floor, much to the boy's dismay. He wriggled in his Mummy's arms and whined, showing clear signs of exhaustion and agitation. "What's the matter?" The woman asked before she looked to the ground. "Oh, your paci fell. No worries, Mommy will get it back for you baby." She held the boy close in one arm and bent over and picked the pacifier up with her other, cleaning it off on her shirt. 

The baby-minded Aussie was impatient, though, and made grabby hands for the pacifier and whimpered. "Gimmieee..." He whined, rubbing his eye with his balled up fist. "Wan' my dummy." 

"Hmm?" Katy asked. Did she hear him right? Was he... willingly speaking like a baby? That couldn't be right. 

"Wan' my dummyyy!" James repeated and whined, becoming more and more apparent that he was tired. The blonde was dumbfounded. Had he found his headspace already? She must have really broken him earlier. Maybe he always had one and didn't show it to her? 

"Uh-uh," The woman began. "That's not how you ask Mommy for things. Ask politely, say 'please Mommy'."

"Pwease, Mummy?" Jimmy asked softly, sounding sincere enough. Katy fought back the urge to squeal at how adorable he sounded and gently stuck the binky back into the boy's mouth.

"There you go baby, thank you for asking so nicely." The woman said, kissing the boy on the forehead while he resumed sucking on his pacifier contently. She finished the book and by the end of it, he was nearly asleep. "Aww... You're a sleepy little baby, aren't you?" She cooed to him and aat the book down, rocking gently in the rocking chair and holding him close. Jimmy nodded a bit and slowly sucked on his dummy, loosely clinging onto his Mummy's shirt. He was ready for bed. 

Katy slowly stood up from the rocking chair and went to the crib, setting the bars down and tucking the half-asleep baby into his blanket and setting his teddy bear next to him before pulling the bars back up. The boy's eyelids lowered as he cuddled up with his teddy bear underneath his blanket, feeling very cozy and relaxed in his comfy pajamas and nappy. His Mummy leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and stroked his curly brunet hair, making him smile a little behind his dummy.

"Night-night, baby..." She spoke softly. "Mommy loves you." 

"Me, wuvs Mummy..." Jimmy mumbled sleepily behind his binky, making the woman smile. She turned and left, leaving his mobile playing and the crib soother on. As if he wasn't relaxed enough, the sounds soothed him more and lulled him right to sleep, where he dreamed of tomorrow being full of fun playtime with his Mummy.


	7. A Morning at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James still stuck in his newly acquired headspace, Katy takes him out for a lovely morning at the park. 
> 
> On the way, they meet a new friend.
> 
> While at the park, baby Jimmy has fun with his diapers.

The boy slowly awoke from his slumber the next morning, realizing that his dummy had fallen out of his mouth once he yawned. He looked to his right and sure enough there it lay, next to his face. Jimmy groggily grabbed it with his hand and stuffed the teat back into his mouth, gently resuming his suckling on it. 

He felt... odd. It was a weirdly comfy kind of odd, but odd nonetheless. Like he wasn't completely in control of his body or his mind. Adult James was still there, but he was more of a deep subconscious than the host mindset. James was awake and aware, but it seemed like baby Jimmy was still fronting. Though he was sure he should feel scared, he didn't. 

Or better put - James was scared. Jimmy wasn't. 

Jimmy did begin to feel a sense of unease though, but not for the same reason his adult concious did. Where was his Mummy? He sat up in his crib and looked around the nursery through the bars and did not see her. As he sat up, he also felt how wet and clammy his nappy felt from wetting it overnight. He whimpered and he felt the prick of tears in his eyes. He was awake, why wasn't she here? Did she forget him? Was she gone? Did she leave him by himself? He's just a baby, he can't be by himself!

His lower lip trembled before a sob escaped the anxious Aussie's mouth at the thought of Mummy being gone. The sob turned into a desperate wail as his dummy fell from his mouth and he gripped his teddy bear, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Mummyyy..." He whined between cries. 

The crying went on for a few more moments before the door of the nursery swung open. There in the doorframe stood Katy, looking worried from having heard her baby's cries. She went over to the crib and pulled down the bars.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked, pulling the boy into a hug and lifting him up to hold him. Jimmy's sobs stopped as he realized what happened. Mummy came back! She didn't leave him alone after all. He sighed softly and cuddled up to the blonde, relieved that she wasn't gone. Katy noticed this and smiled, rubbing the boy's back. He was definitely still deep in his headspace. "Aww, did baby miss his Mommy?" She cooed to him. The man-baby nodded and gripped her shirt gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Mommy will never leave you all by yourself." She kissed the boy's cheek and made him giggle. 

"Now, let's get you ready." She said and smiled. "Today, Mommy's taking you somewhere really fun." The woman brought her baby over to the changing table and took his jammies off and changed his wet diaper. "You made lots of wee-wees last night, didn't you?" She cooed as she changed him, making the boy blush and giggle. Katy was pleased with this- no control over his bladder and bowels meant fuller diapers and more frequent changes. She was really looking forward to see how today would unfold.

A clean diaper was taped onto the baby boy, who stayed perfectly still for Mummy as she cleaned him up and dressed him into his outfit for today; a light blue shirt with white letters that read 'Mommy's handsome little boy' and a pair of loose khaki shorts. She fixed his messy bedhead and kissed his soft curls once he was ready. "Look at you, my sweet little baby." Katy doted. "We're gonna have so much fun today, I just know it."

"Whewe we goin' Mummy?" Baby Jimmy asked. Whatever Mummy was talking about, it sounded really fun and exciting. 

"Mommy's taking you to the park!" She smiled. "There's a big playground with a slide and swings and all kinds of things for you to climb and play on. We're gonna go after we have breakfast, okay?" The boy beamed and nodded happily, earning a smile from Katy.

She carried him to the kitchen and set him down in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck and feeding him some mango and peach flavored baby food. He wasn't terribly messy this time and got most of his food into his mouth and his outfit was safe from any spillage. After his meal, Katy gave him a sippy cup of apple juice, which he downed like he was a waterless fish. "Good boy." Katy cooed and untied his bib, wiping the excess baby food from the baby's mouth with it. "You'll be needing another diapey change soon enough..." 

Speaking of diapers, the woman decided it would be a good idea to check her bag before they left. She took it and looked inside - diapers, blanket, a change of clothes, changing supplies, a bottle of milk, pacifier, some basic medical supplies just in case, and some miscellaneous toys. Yep, everything seemed to be in there. 

She zipped the bag closed and tied a pair of sneakers onto Jimmy's feet before taking him out of his high chair and carrying him outside, where a stroller was waiting. It was difficult finding a baby stroller that would fit him, and even more difficult to set up properly, but Katy managed it. She strapped the boy in and ruffled his curls. "Is my baby ready?" She cooed. 

"Mhm!" Jimmy nodded and beamed up at his Mummy. 

Katy smiled and began to push the stroller down the block. Along the way, a few people walked past them on the sidewalk. A man gave a bit of a surprised look once he saw what was inside the stroller but continued on and said nothing. A teenage couple snickered to themselves as they passed, but thankfully Jimmy didn't care - if anything, he just wondered what they found so funny. 

All the while, on the inside, James wanted to scream. He couldn't believe he had to go out in public like this! This was just beyond cruel... What if he ran into someone he knew? How exactly was he supposed to explain this to them? 'I cheated on my girlfriend with my ex and now she's holding me hostage as a baby'? There just wasn't a way to explain how he got into this without making himself sound like an asshole who deserved the punishment.

Just then, an older looking woman approached. She must have been in her late 40s or early 50s, strands of silver starting to show in her otherwise dark brunette hair. "Hello, I hope I'm not intruding..." She began. "I just had to stop and say how adorable your baby is. How old is he?" She looked at Katy with a kind but knowing look in her hazel eyes. Katy smiled and returned the same look.

"Thank you!" She said. "He's almost 2 years old. Can hardly walk or talk properly. I'm taking him out to the park for some fresh air." She looked down at the Aussie. "What do you say to the nice woman, Jimmy?"

"Fank you." Jimmy cooed and smiled at the new woman, making her grin. 

"You're welcome, baby Jimmy!" She said. "He is just so cute! May I ask how he... ended up like this?" She asked, lowering her voice. 

"Of course," Katy began. "Well... Let's just say he couldn't keep it in his diaper and needed to be put back in his place." 

"Ahh..." The older woman nodded knowingly. She looked down at Jimmy with a sly grin. "So you've been a naughty little boy, haven't you?" She asked. 

Jimmy just looked up at her and his Mummy in confusion, making both women laugh. When was he naughty? And what didn't he keep in his nappy before? This must just be grown up talk, he decided. 

"You know, if you ever need help taking care of him or need a night off, I could always babysit for you." The woman said to Katy. "Believe it or not, I know my way around this kind of thing." 

"Wow... I appreciate that very much, thank you!" Katy smiled. The two exchanged numbers with each other. "What's your name, by the way?" She asked. "Mine's Katy." 

"Claudia." The older woman said. "But /you/ can call me Miss Claudia." She said to Jimmy and poked his nose. "I'll let you two go back about your business now." She smiled and began to walk off.

"What a nice lady..." Katy commented before continuing to push the stroller. While Jimmy was happy about the fact that he now had a babysitter, James was dreading it on the inside.

They traveled another block before reaching the playground. She stopped the stroller by the entrance while the boy took a long look at the scene in front of him. The swings had regular seats and ones that looked reminiscent of booster seats with a bar across the middle of the seat to keep the passenger strapped in. The slides looked tall and a bit scary to baby Jimmy, but maybe he'd go down them if Mummy went with him. There was a climbing rock, a merry-go-round, spring riders shaped like a dragon and a unicorn, see-saws, plenty of climbing tubes and poles, a jungle gym and a sandbox. 

There were so many cool and fun looking things to try! The Aussie baby smiled as he looked around and babbled happily as he pointed to everything that caught his eye. Katy smiled as well, happy to see her baby so excited. She looked around and saw that there were already other children and parents there. She made a mental note to keep an extra close eye on him in case of any trouble. 

"Now, before we go and play..." She began, moving to face Jimmy and bending down so that she was eye level with him. "Mommy has some rules. The same rules we have at home apply here too. Listen to Mommy, be a good boy. But, while we're here there's a few more rules.

"If you play with another kid, be a nice boy to them like you are to Mommy. Share with them and don't yell or hit if something doesn't go your way.

"If you go peepee or poopoo, tell Mommy so she can get you changed and you can go back to playing right after.

And most importantly, always stay where Mommy can see you. If you wander off on your own and I have to find you, you're getting a spanking on that bench where everyone can see you. Understand?" She finished. 

Jimmy nodded, innocently sucking on his thumb and looking up at his Mummy. On the inside, James was dreading the idea of being spanked in public. Surely that wasn't legal, was it? He wasn't about to find out. He was going to try and stay out of trouble as much as possible. 

"Good!" Katy smiled and took Jimmy out of the stroller. She set him down on his feet and held his hand as they walked down the pathway - well, Katy walked. Jimmy did more of a wobbly waddle with his thick nappy crinkling underneath his pants, which the blonde found very cute and amusing. 

The first attraction they went to was the swing. Katy opted for putting her baby in the swing with the bar across so they wouldn't risk him falling out and getting hurt. She placed him into the swing and secured the bar across his abdomen, which rested a little bit on his soft, chubby tummy. 

"All ready, baby?" She asked. Jimmy nodded excitedly and smiled. Katy got behind the boy and began to gently push the swing. She started at a slow and gentle pace before gradually strengthening her pushes and sending the baby higher. Jimmy squealed and giggled happily as he was pushed into the air, kicking his feet in delight. He still wasn't going very high at all, but it was very fun for him regardless. 

After a while of the swings, Katy's arms began to grow tired from pushing and halted the swing to a slow stop before moving in front of her baby again. Jimmy whined and kicked his feet more. "Come on dear, there's a lot of other things to play on!" The woman said. "Mommy's arms need to rest for a little while and then we can do it again, ok?" 

"Otay..." The baby said begrudgingly as he was removed from the swing. "Wha' we do now, Mummy?" 

"How about the sand box?" Katy suggested. "Mommy brought some toys for you to play with." Jimmy nodded happily, deciding that that was a fair tradeoff.

She smiled and brought him over to the sand box, sitting him down and setting some buckets and a shovel down with him. He grabbed the shovel and dug up some sand before dumping it into a blue bucket. He did this until the pail was full and then he turned it over, lifting it to reveal a (albeit, very crumbly looking) sand castle. 

"Wow, good job baby!" Katy said and smiled, clapping her hands. Jimmy smiled and giggled, clapping his hands as well before turning to build another castle.

In the midst of filling the bucket again, Jimmy felt a little tingle in his privates. He stopped shoveling sand for a moment and looked down at his crotch, wondering what was happening. Then, he felt his bladder begin to tighten. He whimpered a little and wriggled his legs uncomfortably.

'Uh oh...' James thought internally. 'I can't piss myself here, not in public. I'll just hold it until we go home and-' 

His internal dialogue was cut off by the feeling of his bladder already giving in. He felt a hot stream of urine just freely escaping his member and dampening his nappy, making it grow warm and wet. While this sensation was enough to make James want to start crying, Jimmy found this to be a very relaxing feeling. He sighed in relief and a faint little blush crept across his face as his toes curled a bit underneath his shoes. His nappy was warm and comfy now and it felt good.

His steam ended after a few moments and his diaper now felt warm and squishy underneath his khaki shorts. He thought about telling Mummy, but he realized it was very comfy to sit in. Plus, he was playing! He could wait a while. 

After playing in the sand for a while, the baby got bored and toddler over to Katy. "Mummy... me pway ova' thewe?" He cooed and pointed over to the tubes and poles.

"Will you be careful and stay where Mommy can see you?" She asked. 

Jimmy nodded, "Yesh Mummy." Katy smiled at how cute he sounded with his baby voice. 

"Okay then, you can go play over there. But if Mommy calls you, come right back over here, okay?" He nodded again and smiled, turning and waddling over to the equipment. He clumsily toddled up the stairs and made his way to one of the tubes - it was big enough for him to climb in. He got on his hands and knees and began his journey through the yellow colored tube. 

He was about half way through the tube when he felt his stomach begin to tighten. He whined softly feeling this tight sensation go from his tummy to his lower intestine and further down. He knew what was about to happen. 

'No... no no, please, no!' James cried internally. 'I can't do this! Especially not in here! I think I saw a bathroom somewhere... I need to get out of here and go there before I-' 

He stopped when he felt himself begin to push. He forgot that Jimmy was in control right now, not James... he really had no choice but to shit his diaper now. James cursed and cried internally as his baby host mind continued with his business. 

"Hmph..!" Jimmy grunted and pushed, squatting his bottom closer to the floor of the tube. A bubbly wet fart escaped, the sound amplified in the confined space he was in and making him giggle a bit like the child he was (mentally, anyway). But he knew this was more than just gas. He shut his eyes and pushed again, grunting audibly before he finally felt his mess begin to come out. A soft, long coil of poo came from his hole and gathered and rested in the seat of his nappy. He sighed happily once he was done, reaching under and feeling the bulge through his shorts. He wriggled and giggled at the feeling of this warm, sticky mass being prodded against his butt. "Hehe... Poopie." Jimmy cooed. 

The sensations from having a wet and messy nappy made his willy begin to feel a little funny. It felt like he wanted to touch it, but he couldn't. Mummy said not to. He whimpered softly as it was starting to feel stronger and stronger and his prick strained against his sodden nappy. 'Need Mummy's hewlp...' He thought.

The boy crawled the rest of the way out of the tube and carefully climbed down the stairs and waddled over back to where Katy was seated, his toddling even more pronounced due to his full diaper. "Mummyyy..." He whined softly as he came up to the blonde sitting at a bench.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Katy smiled at him. "Back already?" She caught a whiff of the air and fought back a cough. The stench, plus the guilty look he had on his face and his awkward stance made it very obvious what had happened. "Oh, baby... Did someone make a stinky?" She asked. Jimmy just nodded and blushed. His full, wet and messy diaper was bulging obviously underneath his shorts. 

Katy grabbed the diaper bag and stood up from the bench, taking hold of one of the baby's hands. "Come on, let's get your diapey changed sweetie." She led him past the playground equipment and into the single toilet men's bathroom and locked the door behind them. It was difficult for Jimmy to walk properly, feeling his mess squish against his bottom with every step and making his willy throb. 

The woman grabbed the blanket out of the bag and laid it down on the floor. She then had her baby lay down on the blanket and started to shimmy down his shorts. Once she pulled them down half way, she noticed something happeing in the front of his diaper - he was hard. This came as a bit of a shock to her seeing as he was in such an infantile mentality, but she guessed since he still had an adult body, he still had adult urges. 

"Oh my... Looks like someone is excited." She giggled and looked up at Jimmy, who was blushing and looking away. "Aww, don't be embarrassed sweetheart. Mommy's not mad that you got hard, it's perfectly normal for a little boy like you. Let's take care of it real quick, hmm?" She said and began to untape his nappy in order to expose his privates when she was stopped by him whining.

"Noo..." He whined, placing his hands up and holding his nappy to him. "M' nappy feews good." He managed out and blushed harder. Now Katy was beginning to see the picture.

She smirked and fastened the tapes again, gently moving his hands away and placing her own on his diaper. "Oh, you got excited from using your diapey? That's so cute. You're a naughty little baby, you know that?" She rubbed the front of his nappy slowly, making the boy shudder softly. 

She looked down and took notice of the bulge his mess made, placing her other hand on it and gently patting it. Jimmy wriggled and moaned softly. "Aww, does baby like having his poopie mushed against his bottom?" She cooed to him. The boy couldn't even speak anymore and just nodded, his face red and sweaty from embarrassment and arousal. "That's adorable... What a stinky widdle messy baby you are, Jimmy~." She pressed her hand against the bulge and squished his warm, soft mess further against his ass.

This, on top of having his willy rubbed through the wet and warm front of his nappy, sent Jimmy over the edge as he arched his back a bit and cried out in ecstasy. Being in a younger mindset made his body more sensitive, so it was easier to make him cum and it felt more intense to him. He lowered himself back down and moaned as he shot his hot load into the front of his diaper. He panted and shivered lightly as he slowly came back down from cloud nine. Katy watched this and smiled, blushing some herself as it was always hot to watch and hear her boyfriend cum. 

"Good boy, you made cummies in your diapey." She cooed to him. After it was clear that Jimmy had calmed down, she reached up and began to untape his nappy again. "This is gonna be a little tricky," she said as she thought of the mess she now had to clean up. It was totally worth it though, she decided. 

She opened his diaper and surely enough, there was a pretty bad mess inside it. His poop was smushed and smeared against his bottom and partway up his cock, and his cock itself was wet with wee and cum. "Oh dear." Katy said as she took in the mess before her.

Jimmy covered his nose as the stench of his mess really began to hit him now that his nappy was open. "Ewwww..." He whined. " 'Tinky..." 

Katy giggled. "Yes, you're very stinky baby. Good thing Mommy brought a lot of wipes with her." She reached into the diaper bag and got out the changing supplies and got to work. It was a bit of a longer process this time as she thoroughly cleaned the baby's mess up. During the nappy change, she noticed that Jimmy seemed tired, assumingly due to how hard he came. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and made soft, whiney sleepy noises. 

"Aww... is it naptime for baby Jimmy?" She asked quietly as she finished up his diaper change. He whimpered sleepily and nodded. 

"S'eepy, Mummy..." the boy cooed before sliding his thumb into his mouth and suckling on it. The blonde taped a clean nappy onto him and pulled his shorts back up, packing everything up in her bag and helping Jimmy up before pulling him into her grip and holding him. He clung to her and sucked sleepily on his thumb and closed his eyes as she carried him out of the bathroom and back to where she had parked the stroller. 

"Hehe... my little baby koala." Katy giggled softly. She went over to the stroller and gently placed the boy in and strapped him in. He was already asleep, but could sense that Mummy had let go of him and started to whimper and squirm in his sleep. She knew she had very little time before he'd start wailing again and dug through the bag to find something as a replacement. She pulled out his teddy bear he had been sleeping with the past few nights and gently placed it in his arms. 

He felt the soft teddy in his arms and cuddled it against him, sighing softly in his sleep and seeming to relax. She smiled and reached into the bag again and got a few more items out. Katy gently nudged his thumb from his mouth and placed his pacifier in it instead. Jimmy whined softly before he began to suckle on it and was content again. She then placed his blanket over him and tucked it into his stroller. The Aussie felt very comfy and happy now as he had a faint smile on his face while he slept. 

Katy got behind the stroller and grabbed the handles and began pushing him out of the park and down the sidewalk again. As they ventured home, Jimmy was audibly snoring and mumbling softly behind his dummy, making his Mommy giggle to herself. The walk home was thankfully uneventful and he was still asleep by the time they got there. 

She slowly and gently lifted him from his stroller after they entered the house, the baby stirring and whimpering softly in his sleep at the motions. "Shhh, there there baby..." Mommy cooed softly as she carried him to his nursery. "Mommy's got you, sweetie..." He was lowered into his crib and tucked in with his teddy and binky. Katy hummed and gently stroked his brown, curly locks as he sighed in his sleep and smiled ever so slightly behind his dummy. "Sleep well baby..." She said and kissed him on the forehead before leaving him to nap.


End file.
